theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Crappy Town
Crappy Town is the large town most people in the air ride series live in. It is so large that there is a small city for city trial in there. It used to be located in a Kingdom, before it was moved due to every resident trying to interfere with the Princesses crush. History Crappy Town was founded by a group of Kirbies in the year of 1867. Thanks to the American Civil War, a town was blown up. A group of kirbies game by 3 years later to make a new town named Crappy Town on that land. It was a beatuiful town, until the year 2014, when a bunch of people came and ruined it. Red Kirby dislikes recycling and litters everywhere, Ridley terroizes the town, Freddy jumpscares everyone, and Dyna Blade shits everywhere. Current Currently, Crappy Town is absolutley terrible. It's basically worse than hell. First off, the city is very prone to Terroist attacks, particulary 9-11 happening over and over again. Accidents usually happen on the road, because all the characters are drunk and don't have a drivers liscense. Some of the chracters are actually in jail, but its usually long comic villains and Wily. In reality, literally 3.5/4 of the population would be in jail, particualary Dyna Blade, and Jumping Assbot. Thats not all, some of the residents are really dumb, and cause problems. One great example is Dyna Blades Mom. In Blackout:Curse of Ra Moon, Dyna Blade makes up the story that her mom got into the power plant of the town and wanted to help people make power there better. However, she screwed up and ended up causing the EMP wave, causing the comics events. (This isn't what happened, but it could still happen.) Some residents, however, actually make up the 0.5 percent of people who are not terroists. Some people would still go to jail for drug abuse, but characters like Robin and Mr. Ridaire are not basically terroists in any way. Locations The City This is where most of City Trial takes place in The Lighthouse The Lighthouse is a building in City Trial that occasionaly turns on. Woodfire Kirbys Woodfire Kirbys is the crappiest place in the town. It's customer service gets a rating of -99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999/10 Starstraunt Freddy Fazbear's Pizza A restraunt for kids and adults to enjoy. Too bad everybody dies here. Dyna Blade's nest Dyna Blade claims this is her house so no one can enter it, but she actually says that so it is taking up space. Dyna Blade has her own house. SMSB Crappy Town (also called The City Stage) is a stage, it has 4 selectable forms. It starts at the dillaplated houses, then it scrolls to the triplet towers, then you jump off the third tower, and hit the star pole, then its a little walk to the dillaplated houses. Then the cycle repeats. Randomly, the sky goes dark and Grand Doomer, the boss, appears. Day Form Nothing Special Evening Form Meteors fall from the sky. Night Form Shooting Stars fall from the sky and home in on people. Only avoidable by sheilding. Fog Form Dense Fog appears. It covers the whole stage so you can not see anything. Gallery SCTCT1.jpg|Foxy running down the town during a Blackout. Trivia This is considered by Poyo Ride to be one of the worst towns to live at in all of fiction, even worse than Tappy Cown, which is about as bad. Crappy Town got it's name from Cappy Town from Kirby Right Back at Ya. If you put an R in Cappy Town, well, you get several names, but Crappy Town is the funniest in Poyo Ride's opinion. Category:Places Category:SMSB Stages